1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet cages and accessories and, more particularly, to a bird waste catcher for a cage door that mounts on the door of a wire mesh birdcage and catches bird excrement and other debris when a bird is perched on the top of the birdcage door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Between approximately ten and seventeen million birds are kept as pets in the United States. Birds are the third most popular companion pet, behind dogs and cats. On average, five percent of all households own at least one bird. Bird ownership is particularly favored among persons who live in smaller homes, such as apartments, condominiums and mobile homes.
Keeping a bird as a pet poses different challenges for a pet owner than keeping a dog or a cat. Many birds that are kept as pets, such as parrots, are highly intelligent and social animals. Many researchers equate their intellectual and emotional capabilities to that of a two to five year old child, depending on the species. Some birds have very complex psychological and physical care needs. Additionally, birds have the ability to fly.
Even though birds are intelligent and social animals, most experts agree that birds, such as parrots, are not as fully domesticated as dogs or cats. This can pose challenges for a bird owner that are not faced by a dog or cat owner with respect to housebreaking and cleanliness issues.
While many bird information websites and breeders assert that pet birds, such as parrots, can be housebroken or trained like a cat or dog, most experts state that potty training a bird is a difficult process that is not always successful. As a consequence, most birds are housed in cages.
Typically, birdcages are made from wire mesh and range in size from a few square inches for small birds, such as finches and parakeets, to very large and elaborate cages for large birds like parrots. A problem associated with the use of wire mesh birdcages is that the bird has a tendency to scatter debris outside the perimeter of the cage. The floor area directly around the cage then becomes littered with food, excrement, bedding chips and other debris from inside the cage.
A variety of aprons, skirts and other cage guards have been developed to address the problem of debris. Most of the aprons and skirts consist of a platform that extends around the perimeter of the cage or a flat sheet that attaches around the perimeter of the cage and can be removed for easy cleaning by the owner. Cage aprons and skirts are quite effective at preventing excrement and other debris from scattering onto the floor around the cage, even when the bird is climbing on the outside of the cage or perched on top of it, as most bird owners permit their pets to do for exercise and play.
On large cages for large birds, the cage door opening can be quite large as well. When a large bird, such as a parrot, is outside of the cage, the open cage door very often becomes a favorite perch. Because the open door extends beyond the perimeter of the cage apron or skirt, the pet owner is required to put newspaper or mats on the floor directly below the cage door, where the bird waste is subject to being stepped in by other pets or small children. Additionally, water and food dispensers are often attached to the cage door, where they can become soiled by a bird perched atop the cage door, requiring the owner to constantly monitor or clean them. There is also no protection for the latches and handles on the cage door.
Thus, a bird waste catcher for a cage door solving the aforementioned problems is desired.